Irwin Daayán
) |familiares = Cynthia Eslava Sarli (hermana mayor) Armando Coria (cuñado) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|Sus personajes mas conocidos Irwin Daayán (pronunciado Irvin) es un actor mexicano de doblaje nacido el 9 de noviembre de 1978. thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Voz de Sheen - Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Voz de Gir - Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Irwin Daayán doblando Yu-Gi-Oh en Bonds production. MaxTheLion2545-347668.png|Unos de sus personajes famosos que ha doblado es Max en Max Dinoterra y''' Max Inicia. Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker, es uno de los personajes que dobló. Yugi and Yami Yugi.jpg|Uno de sus personajes más reconocidos es el personaje '''Yūgi Mutō y su faraón Yami Yūgi de la serie de anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. Kouga19.jpg|Kōga de Inuyasha|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Inuyasha Samwise_Gamyi.jpg|''Samsagaz Gamyi'' de El Señor de los Anillos, es otro de sus personajes mas reconocidos. Sheen-In-Pose-jimmy-neutron-sheen-estevez-30301482-332-363.jpg|'Sheen Stevez' de Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Gir_sit_optimized.jpg|'G.I.R' de Invasor Zim. KennyMcCormick.png|'Kenny McCormick' de South Park (doblaje mexicano). 1141522898_f.jpg|'Queso' de Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios. KevinE,EnE.jpg|'Kevin' de Ed, Edd & Eddy. Dende.jpeg|'Dende' en Dragon Ball Z. M_9084baa10cea4ff9b02bed83ee8b4995_answer_7_xlarge.jpeg|Lars - Rocket Power. Draco-malfoy-portrait1.jpg|Draco Malfoy 1365158750_184563_1365158913_noticia_normal.jpg|'Doraemon' otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Rex.jpg.jpg|Rex Salazar de Generador Rex|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Generador_Rex TMNT_12_Casey_Jones.jpg|Casey Jones en la serie de Las Tortugas Ninja 2012|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Las_Tortugas_Ninja_(serie_animada_de_2012) Cool_Daffy.PNG|El Pato Lucas en El Show de los Looney Tunes|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/El_Show_de_los_Looney_Tunes Andy Johnson 2002.png|Andy Johnson en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 Benkei.jpg|Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury Griffon Minos.png|Minos de Grifo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El Lienzo Perdido Kimimaro HD.png|Kimimaro en Naruto Lyserg Diethel.png|Lyserg Diethel en Shaman King Mark Lilly ugly americans.jpg|Mark Lilly en Ugly Americans SMJ Otaru Namiya.png|Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette Takeru T.K. Takaishi02.gif|T.K. Takaishi en Digimon Adventure 02 Kensuke Aida.jpg|Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Doblaje original) Rexpowers.jpg|Rex Powers en Victorious. Cole.jpg|Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje Nico Harris.jpg|Nico Harris en Sunny, entre estrellas Zhane.jpg|Zhane/Silver Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio Sam_winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester en Sobrenatural suneo.jpg|Tsuneo en Doraemon. 5x10-Riding-in-Town-Cars-with-Boys-HD-Screencaps-nate-archibald-29504264-1280-720.jpg|Nate Archibald de Gossip Girl Neal-Caffrey-white-collar-19373200-1450-963.jpg|Neal Caffrey de White collar 3116715041_1_5_jtkM8Hcu.png|Klaus Mikaelson en The vampire diaries Tumblr_ndjryptshx1snn5jwo1_500.jpg|Ajay Ghale en Far Cry 4 CP2WTFull.png|James "Bucky" Barnes / El Soldado de Invierno Kaneda.jpg|Shotaru Kaneda en Akira (1988) Garth AAO.png|Garth de Alpha y Omega Jai Courtney2.jpg|'Jack McClane' ( Jai Courtney ) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir Información Es un popular actor de doblaje, teniendo la cualidad rara vez vista de interpretar tanto a niños como a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Es principalmente reconocido por contribuir con su voz al personaje de Yūgi Mutō y su contraparte Yami Yūgi (Atem) en el anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!. También es conocido por haber sido la voz de Anakin Skywalker adulto en Star Wars, por haber sido la voz de Sheen Estevez en Jimmy Neutron y de GIR en Invasor Zim. Otros papeles conocidos incluyen: Dende en Dragon Ball Z, Lyserg Diethel de Shaman King, Kōga en Inuyasha, Kensuke Aida de Neon Genesis Evangelion, Seiya en Sailor Moon Stars, T.K. en Digimon 2, Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon, Joe Shimamura de Cyborg 009, Cole Evans en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje, Kaname Tōsen en Bleach, Kyūbi en Naruto, Mugen en Samurai Champloo, Dean Winchester en Sobrenatural, Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) y su más reciente doblaje es el de Brandon Mychal Smith como Nico Harris de Sunny entre Estrellas. Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de La República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado del también reconocido actor Eduardo Garza con un show llamado "El Duelo". Filmografía Películas Hayden Christensen * David Rice en Jumper (2008) * Billy Quinn en Factory Girl (2006) * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) * Stephen Glass en El precio de la verdad (2003) * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) * Sam Monroe Construyendo la vida (2001) Sean Astin * Doug Withmore en Como si fuera la primera vez (2004) * Aaron en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2001) * Morgan en Los lavaplatos (2000) Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Robert Lincoln en Lincoln (2012) * Richie Nix en Tiro mortal (2008) * Tim Boyle en Miracle at St. Anna (2008) * Chris Pratt en El vigia (2007) * Jimmy Howell en Halloween H20 (1998) Kevin Hart * Dante Slate Jr. en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) * Tree en Difícil de romper (2009) * Busta en Al ritmo de la mafia (2005) * Nashawn en Soul Plane (2004) Ben Foster * Steve McKenna en The Mechanic (2011) * Oficial Bower en Pandorum (2009) * Sgto. Will Montgomery en El mensajero (2009) * Mars Krupcheck en Bajo amenaza (2005) Sebastian Stan *James "Bucky" Barnes / El soldado del invierno en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Ben en La aparición (2012) *James "Bucky" Barnes en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) James McAvoy * Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) * Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Robbie Turner en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) Justin Timberlake * Richie Furst en Apuesta máxima (2013) * Johnny Flanagan en Curvas de la vida (2012) * Ronnie en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) Jake Abel * Luke Castellan en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) * Mark James en Soy el número cuatro (2011) * Luke Castellan en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) Tom Felton * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010/2011) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) Chris Evans *Nick Grant en Héroes (2009) *Detective Paul Diskant en Reyes de la calle (2008) *Hayden en The Nanny Diaries (2007) Breckin Meyer * Paul en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) * Josh Parker en Viaje censurado (2000) * Cole en Decisiones (1999) Michael Copon * Mathayus en El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) * Penn en Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) * Artie Sánchez en Juego caliente (2006) Ryan Phillippe * Eric O'Neill en Un enemigo en casa (2007) * Keenan en Jugando con el corazón (1998) * Gil Martin en White Squall (1996) Emile Hirsch * Christopher McCandless / "Alexander Supertramp" en Camino salvaje (2006) * Jay Adams en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Johnny Truelove en Alpha Dog (2005) Chris Rankin * Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) * Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) * Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) Tobey Maguire * Red Pollard en Alma de héroes (2003) * Homer Wells en Las reglas de la vida (1999) * David Wagner en Amor a colores (1998) Ryan Merriman * Kyle Johnson en La suerte del irlandés (2001) * Jack Cambridge en Peligro en casa (2001) * Ben Cooper en La morada inteligente (1999) Nicholas Hoult * Jack en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) * Eusebio en Furia de titanes (2010) John Cho *Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) * Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek (2009) Tom Hardy *Ricki Tarr en Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) * Lane Twombly en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) James Wolk *Will Olsen en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) * Brad Cohen en Front of the Class (2008) 2014 Rain * Raizo en Asesino ninja (2009) * Taejo Togokhan en Meteoro, la Película (2008) Brendan Sexton III * Ladrón en Están todos bien (2009) * Blue Baxter en Oasis de fantasía (1998) Masi Oka * Bruce en El Súper Agente 86 (2008) * Bruce en Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) Freddy Rodríguez *Jesse Rodriguez en Nada como las vacaciones (2008) * Marco Valentin en Poseidón (2006) Channing Tatum * Tyler Gage en Step Up 2: The Streets (2008) * Tyler Gage en Un paso adelante (2006) Diego Luna * Jack Lira en Milk (2008) * Sancho en Vampiros: Los muertos (2002) Dustin Milligan * Bobby en Los mensajeros (2007) * Eric Watts en Entre mujeres (2007) Justin Bartha * Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) * Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) Adam Scott * Remy en Monster-in-Law (2005) * Johnny Meyer en El aviador (2004) Charlie Cox * Giovanni Bruni en Casanova (2005) * Lorenzo en El mercader de Venecia (2004) Gregory Smith * Chet Becker en Triángulo de una pasión (2004) * Alan Abernathy en Pequeños guerreros (1998) Jesse Bradford * Zak Gibbs en Tiempo congelado (2002) * Joey Pardella en Hackers (1995) Phillip Van Dyke * Luke en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) * Luke en Halloweentown (1998) Jason Biggs * Darren Silverman en Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) * Paul Tannek en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) Casey Affleck * Bobby Calzone en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) * Morgan en Mente indomable (1997) (2da. versión) Christian Bale * Bobby Plate en Todos los pequeños animales (1999) * Jim Graham en El imperio del sol (Doblaje original) (1987) Adam LaVorgna * Eddie en Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) * Brad en Chica linda (1994) Max Mok Siu-Chung * Foon en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Foon en Erase una vez en China II (1993) Otros papeles *Jay (Chris Lemieux) en El justiciero (2014) *Joey (Joseph Russo ) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Stosh 'Piz' Piznarski (Chris Lowell) en Veronica Mars (2014) *Ford (Franz Drameh) en Al filo del mañana (2014) *Bob (Falk Hentschel) en Trascender (2014) *Dale (Dale Steyn) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Garfield "Garf" (Jerrod Carmichael) en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Sargento Tre Morales (Victor Rasuk) en Godzilla (2014) *Felix Turner (Matt Bomer) en Un corazón normal (2014) *Det. Andre Daniels (K.C. Collins) en RoboCop (2014) *Soldado (Parker Sawyers) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Allan (Adam Driver) en Sólo amigos? (2013) *Louis Gaines (David Oyelowo) en El mayordomo (2013) *Voces adicionales en El corazón de la nación (2013) *Nick (Sean Faris) en El peón (2013) *Raleigh Becket (Charlie Hunnam) en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Parajumper (Matthew Fox) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Jackie Robinson (Chadwick Boseman) en 42 (2013) *Lucas Desange (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en Mamá (2013) *Jack McClane (Jai Courtney) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) * Martin Taylor (George Newbern) en Atrapados en navidad (2012) *Marco (Chace Crawford) en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) *Franklin (Jonah Hill) en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Voz de alerta en S.H.I.E.L.D (inicio) y Piloto en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Seneca Crane (Wes Bentley) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) *Ronnie Ortiz-Magro en Los tres chiflados (2012) *Nat Colorado (Adam Beach) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) * Henry Lazar (Max Irons) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) * Michael Kovak (Colin O'Donoghue) en El rito (2011) * Daryl (Desmin Borges) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Rex Powers (Dan Schneider) en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Scooter Braur en Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca (2011) * Jacke (Adam Brody) en Los románticos (2010) * Vasquez (Joshua Alba) en Velocidad mortal (2010) * Sokka (Jackson Rathbone) en El último maestro del aire (2010) * DJ Williams (Columbus Short) en Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa (2010) * Damon (Oliver Jackson Cohen) en Amor a distancia (2010) * Will (James Wolk) en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) * Rey Juan (Oscar Isaac) en Robin Hood (2010) * Albert J. "Stubby" Stubbins (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010) * Juan (Cory Fernandez) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) * Edward Dalton (Ethan Hawke) en Daybreakers (2010) * Eugene (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Saber dar (2010) * Skinny (Tan Han-Jin) en Bruce Lee, mi hermano (2010) * Frank (Ricky Garcia) en Furry Vengeance (2010) * Don Beaman (Andy Buckley) en Policías de repuesto (2010) * Mark (Chris Kramer) en Elopement, Secuestro: 48 horas de horror (2010) * Fotografo (Masayuki Yonezawa) en The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) * Voz en maquina de baile en Karate Kid (2010) * Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces adicionales en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) * Sargento Newman (Maximilian Osinski) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) * Randy (Ed Westwick) en S. Darko (2009) * Carl (Tom Sturridge) en Los piratas del rock (2009) * Thomas (Damon Wayans Jr.) en Una loca película de baile (2009) * Adam Davies (Zach Gilford) en Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) * Trent (Travis Van Winkle) en Viernes 13 (2009/Paramount) * Nikko Alexander (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Spectacular! (2009) * Dr. Canter (joven) (James Francis Ginty) en Identidad sustituta (2009) * Dan (Nick Thune) en Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) * Crawford Ian Lewis (Jake Curran) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * Voces adicionales en Avatar (2009) * Voces adicionales en La venganza del dragón (2009) * Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) * Kevin Cole (Cole Hauser) en La tortura (2008) (Segunda versión) * Gustavo (Viv Leacock) en Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado (2008) * Peter (Bradley Cooper) en ¡Sí señor! (2008) * Michael (Kelly Blatz) en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) * Eugene (Ilya Blednyy) en Contamination (2008) * Kumar (Kal Penn) en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) * William Killick (Cillian Murphy) en En el límite del amor (2008) * Butch Cassidy (David Clayton Rogers) en La leyenda de Butch & Sundance (2008) * Hudson "Hud" Platt (T.J. Miller) en Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) * Zach Taylor (Tristan Wilds) en Sabor a miel (2008) * Denny (joven) (Johnny Simmons) en El Espíritu (2008) * Ian (Tom Wisdom) en Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) * Luke (Devon Graye) en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) * Dereck Black (Matt Bellefleur) en Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño (2008) * Wayne (Stephen Dervan) en A prueba de fuego (2008) * Derrick (Jordan Becker) en El profe de gimnasia (2008) * Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Evan (Michael Cera) en Super cool (2007) * Jude Fenny (Jim Sturgess) en A través del universo (2007) * Benjamin (Jesse Eisenberg) en The Hunting Party (2007) * Trey (Kevin Zegers) en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) * Marcus Bohem (Alex O'Loughlin) en Invisible (2007) * Jed Hanson (Chris Carmack) en Suburban Girl (2007) * Ben Wekselbaum (Nicholas D'Agosto) en Rocket Science (2007) * Rod Kimble (Andy Samberg) en Hot Rod (2007) * Lee Duncan (Tyler Jensen) en La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) * Tony Ravello (Shawn Roberts) en El diario de los muertos (2007) * Wilson DeLeón Jr. (Rick González) en Negocio sucio (2007) * Número 12 (Miguel A. Núñez Jr.) en Tripulación Dave (2007) * Throckmorton (Steven Robertson) en Elizabeth: la edad de oro (2007) * Wesley / Blackout Menace (Jonathan Keltz) en American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) * Dominick Pezzulo (Jay Hernandez) en Las torres gemelas (2006) * Spykes/Kid Omega (Ken Leung) en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) * Howard McLaughlin (Ryan Kwanten) en Flicka (2006) * Dexter McCarty (Ian Somerhalder) en Pulse: mensajes del más allá (2006) * Alex Rider (Alex Pettyfer) en Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (2006/Doblaje mexicano) * Rick (Aaron Paul) en Misión imposible 3 (2006) * Pogue Parry (Taylor Kitsch) en Pacto infernal (2006) * Colby Paterson (David Paetkau) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) * Jimmy (Brian Geraghty) en Bobby (2006) * Vince (Ethan Suplee) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Zach Van Bourke (Wilmer Valderrama) en Menores sin control (2006) * Three G (Flex Alexander) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Josh (Derek Richardson) en Hostal (2006) * Abernathy Darwin Dunlap (Robin Taylor) en Aceptados (2006) * Bob Murray (Ryan Devlin) en Deck the Halls (2006) * Robbie Ryan (Beau Mirchoff) en Scary Movie 4 (2006/Segunda versión) * Pim (Vince Vieluf) en Firewall (2006) * Ángel (Peter Vives) en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) * Frankie Cheeks (Sam Easton) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Jesse (Gus Carr) en Triunfos robados 3: todo o nada (2006) * Dave England en Jackass 2 (2006) * Ted (Sean Maher) en La guerra de las bodas (2006) * Él mismo (Damien Fahey) en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) * Dr. Richard Clayton (Ron Livingston) en Extraña familia (2006) * Darryl (Cory Hardrict) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) * Paul Nerteaux (Jocelyn Quivrin) en El imperio de los lobos (2005) * Dusty Dinkleman (Chris Klein) en Solo amigos (2005) * Kostas (Michael Rady) en Amigas inseparables (2005) * Jason (Joshua Close) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) * Jonas (Jonas Talkington) en Furia de tiburones (2005) * Mohktar (Brandon Baker) en Campus Confidential (2005) * David Boscoe (Angelo Spizzirri) en Aprendiz de detective (2005) * Lefty (Dylan Brown) en Danny the Dog (2005) * Matt Stifler (Tad Hilgenbrink) en American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) * Dil Driscoll (Michael Roof) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Lash (Jake Sandvig) en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) * Dex (Giovanni Ribisi) en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) * Alan Parker (Jonathan Jackson) en Viaje a las tinieblas (2004) * Filotas en Alexander (2004) * Josh (David Lewis) en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) * Glen / Glenda (Billy Boyd) y Glen (humano) (Beans El-Balawi) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Dr. Julian Haynes (Joe Michael Burke) en Criaturas salvajes 2 (2004) * Garth Powell (Matthew Ewald) en Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke (2003) * Tommy Donegal (Topher Grace) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) * Neal Fox (Jesse Spencer) en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Rex "X-Ray" (Brenden Jefferson) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Silk Brown (André Benjamin) en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) * Reeve (Ekin Cheng) en Efecto vampiro (2003) * Fenster (Noel Fisher) en Agente Cody Banks (2003) * Jeff Gordon en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Logos (Lane Turney) en Mini Espías 3D (2003) * Tom Marvolo Riddle (Christian Coulson) en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) * Christopher Harte (Eric Lively) en El pacto (2002) * Leo (Jaimz Woolvett) en Rock My World (2002) * Walker (Jonathan Parks Jordan) en Un amor para recordar (2002) * Sam (Levi James) en Buddy 3: en la copa mundial (2002) * Rick Savage (Adam MacDonald) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) * Jack Bartlett (James Marsden) en Dulces y peligrosas (2001) * Josh Bryantt (Erik von Detten) en El diario de la princesa (2001) * Andy (Nikolai Kinski) en Cocinando la vida (2001) * DJ (Donald Faison) en Josie y las melódicas (2001) * Reportero escolar (Cory Hodges) en La revancha de Max (2001) * Brian Piccolo (Sean Maher) en La canción de Brian (2001) * Eric Kirby (Trevor Morgan) en Jurassic Park III (2001) * Vic Munoz (Jay Baruchel) en Casi famosos (2000) * Charlie Sims (Sascha Radetsky) en Camino a la fama (2000) * Tom Cosgrove (Joel Edgerton) en Los Tres Chiflados (2000) * Dennie Byrnes (Jon Abrahams) en La familia de mi novia (2000) * Boomer (J. Adam Brown) en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) * Stu Lou Quien (T.J. Thyne) en El Grinch) (2000) * Alex Browning (Devon Sawa) en Destino final (2000) * Ricky (Ricky Mabe) en El fantasma del cinema (2000) * Lalo Baldetti (Vincent Berry) en Sophie (2000) * George Harrison (Mark Rice-Oxley) en En su vida: John Lennon (2000) * Razor (Ron Carlson) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * B. Moody (Jason Dohring) en Listos para ganar (2000) * Brad (Kacy Clark) en La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) * Cutter (Tom Wright) en Hermanastra del planeta raro (2000) * Seth Yoder (Patrick Levis) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) * Hawk (Edward Furlong) en Rockeros Rebeldes (1999) * Angel Face (Jared Leto) en El club de la pelea (1999) * Joey Donner (Andrew Keegan) en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) * Tom (Freddie Cunliffe) en Zona de guerra (1999) * Dave Ednasi (Mark Webber) en Junto a ti (1999) * Ben Handleman (Glenn McMillan) en Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) * Jerome (Conrad Coleby) en Sabrina en el paraíso marino (1999) * Alan Joseph (Kevin Sussman) en Liberty Heights (1999) * Ivana (Scott Allen Cooper) en Nadie es perfecto (1999) * Ross (Joseph Perrino) en Una difícil decisión (1999) * Casey Connor (Elijah Wood) en Aulas peligrosas (1998) * Pericles Addams (Jerry Messing) en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) * Louis ( Gant]) en Hurricane Streets (1998) * Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) en Perturbados (Primera version / 1998) * Chug Roman (A.J. Buckley) en Perturbados (Redoblaje / 1998) * Easy (Nathan Kress) en Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) * Conrad (Noah Shebib) en Entre nosotras (1998) * Levon Waters (Jesse Moss) en El arca de Norman (1998) * Joseph Flyboy Potts (Jeremy Davies) en Enemigos del pasado (1997) * Pete Lender (Bradley Pierce) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) * Josh (Jason Marsden) en La guerra por un troyano (1997) * Peter (Joshua Schaefer) en 8 días a la semana (1997) * Bruce Bolaños (Jimmy Karz) en Matilda (1996) * Matt Finley (Mooky Arizona) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) * John Baker Jr (Lukas Haas) en Muchachos (1996) * Chip (Ryan Kent) en Alaska (1996) * Scott Fuller (Ernest Liu) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Justin Phelps (Tobias Mehler) en Una amistad peligrosa (1996) * Simon "Sick boy" Williamson (Jonny Lee Miller) en Trainspotting (1996) (Tercera Version) * Periodiquero (Chae Kirby) en Jim y el Durazno Gigante (1996) * Kung Wei (Jet Li) en El Ejecutor (1995) * Billy Jessup (Gary Joseph Thorup) en Jumanji (1995) * Cody (Cody Burger) en Pesos completos (1995) * Nick Zsigmond (Austin O'Brien) en Mi primer beso 2 (1994) * Mark Baker (Joshua Jackson) en André (1994) * Pee Wee (Jonathan Hilario) en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Jesús (Víctor Rojas) en La lotería del amor (1994) * Max Dennison (Omri Katz) en Abracadabra (1993) * Tim (Danny Cooksey) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Foon (Biao Yuen) en Erase una vez en China (1991) * Niño perdido en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) * Johnny Applegate (Robert Jayne) en El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) * Knox Overstreet (Josh Charles) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989/Redoblaje) * Phil Hicks en Fandango (1985) * Pu-YI (niño) en El último emperador (1987) * Jake Ryan (Michael Schoeffling) en Se busca novio (1984/Redoblaje) * Pete Fountaine (Corey Feldman) en Gremlins (1984/Redoblaje) * Tyler (C. Thomas Howell) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) * Richard (Christopher Atkins) en La laguna azul (1980/Redoblaje) * Niño (Paul Cole) en The Horror of Dracula (1958/Redoblaje) Anime * Yugi Muto, Atem (Yami Yugi), Caballero legendario Timaeus en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yugi Muto, Atem (Yami Yugi) en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados * Otaru Namiya (Otaru Mamiya) en Saber Marionette J * Otaru Namiya (Otaru Mamiya) en Saber Marionette J Again * Otaru Namiya (Otaru Mamiya) en Saber Marionette J to X * T.K. Takaishi en Digimon Adventure 02 * Lief, Jarred (joven), Sombra de Lief en Deltora Quest * Lyserg Diethe en Shaman King * Mugen en Samurai Champloo * Yuji Okusu y Voces adicionales en Slam Dunk * Zero Enna en Candidato de la diosa * Dende en Dragon Ball Z * Dende en Dragon Ball GT * Butch del Equipo Rocket de Pokémon * Dende en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Doblaje original) * Ryo en Bakugan * Dandy en Hamtaro * Joe Shimamura en Cyborg 009 * Supushan, Sheng Ren, Poi Kao (niño ep. 5 segundo diálogo y ep. 12), Narración (primeros eps.) en Soul Hunter * Takeshi Sendo en Espíritu de lucha * Kaname Tōsen en Bleach * Mitsuru Tsuwabuki en El anillo mágico * Shishi Ouin, Kayu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Yuji Naruo en Burn-Up Excess * Kaji en Shuten Doji * Yuya Noda en Miracle Girls * Kyūbi, Hayate Gekkō, Kimimaro,Shinemon, Fuujin, Niño de la Aldea de la Estrella, Recepcionista de hospital (ep. 184), Anbu que interroga a Naruto, Aldeano del a Aldea de los Campos de Arroz, Shinobi del grupo de Kankuro en Naruto * Seiya de Pegaso, Zeros de Sapo, Raimi de Gusano, Ikki de Fénix (niño - Ovas 20 y 21), Markino de Skeleton en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (version de TV) * Minos de Grifo, Raimi de Gusano en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Ichitaro Ishikawa en Corrector Yui * Pantimedias Taro en Ranma ½ * Kōga en Inuyasha * Andy Johnson en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Kaoru en Mirmo Zibang * Eita, Bari en Zatch Bell * Doraemon (2ª-4ª temp.), Suneo Honekawa, Insertos (2ª-4ª temp.), Voces adicionales en Doraemon * Koji en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Kyuusuke Sarashina en Sailor Moon Super S * Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars * Samurai, Potter, Bill, Tad, Koji (el del Sandslash), Ken (Miembro masculino del CMP) voz, Tommy (el del Swampert) (Joven), Drew (desde temp. 7), Tate, Tucker, Estudiante Ninja, Conway, Robert, Edmund, Ash Ketchum (temp. 11, 14 eps.) en Pokémon * Goku en Monkey Typhoon * Ryuma en Shinzo * John Whitard en Nadja del mañana * Cody en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Ikki Takeda, Koga (2 caps.) en Kenichi * Tetsu Hayami en Blue Submarine No. 6 * Ladrón #3 (cap. 1) en Gunsmith Cats * Kojiro en Yaiba * Takeo Nanachi en Yakumo Tatsu * Chico (ep. 1) en Gulliver Boy * Contable de Millennium, Sicario, Voces adicionales en Gungrave * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fury * Doraemon, Suneo Honekawa, Títulos, Título principal e insertos en Doraemon (2005) Series animadas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Sheen Estevez en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Rex, Insertos en Generador Rex * Gran Gino en ¡Oye Arnold! * Zack en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? * Pato Lucas en El show de los Looney Tunes * G.I.R en Invasor Zim * Lars Rodriguez en Rocket Power * Marcos Diamante - La escuela del rino volador * Bugs Bunny, Pato Lucas en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Carver en La pandilla del fin de semana * Kevin en Ed, Edd & Eddy * Diego, Dr. Chipotle Jr., Toshiro, Niño Cáctus en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Audaz en Los campeones: La serie de Disney * Manic The Hedgehog en Sonic Underground * Max Tennyson (joven) en Ben 10 * Johnny Abatti, Larry (1ra voz) en KaBlam! * Candidatos gays por el Amor verdadero de Clara en La casa de los dibujos * Kenny McCormick en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Camilo arce, Rocko en Súper Sergio * Narracion, Conescualo (un capitulo) en Isla de Mutantes * Queso en Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios * Carver Descartes en La pandilla del fin de semana * Granville DeSpray en Mascotas extraterrestres * Og en Mike, Lu y Og * Utonio niño (2ª voz), Brick (adolescente) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Marco en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos * Keo en Yakkity Yak * Olly, Bob en Bobinogs * Mark Lilly en Ugly Americans * Hormiga en La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa * Maní (Peanut) en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Rip Runner en Loonatics * Koji en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Alan en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Bucket en Dragones de Berk * Butch en Max Steel (2013) * Worriz en Lego: Legends of Chima * Bobby Joe en Crash Canyon * Casey Jones en Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Max en Max Inicia (doblaje mexicano) * Bugs Bunny, voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes * Voces adicionales en Daria * Voces adicionales en El show de Garfield (un ep.) * Voces adicionales en Glenn Martin, dentista * Voces adicionales en MAD (4 temp.) * Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus Amigos Películas Animadas Pat Musick * Tony Toponi en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan * Tony Toponi en Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche Otros * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (película) * Lancelot en Shrek Tercero * Kenny McCormick en South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo (1999) * Sheen en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio (2001) * Sheen en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Fefe, Gogo, Y Vendedor en Una película de huevos * Kevin en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Metus en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2008) * Libélula en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas * Garth en Alfa y Omega (2010) * Kludd en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas Películas de Anime * Nadare Rōga en Naruto: La Película * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz (2004) * Shotaro Kaneda en Akira (1988) * Davis Motomiya en Digimon: La película (2001) * Príncipe Kirin en Ranma ½ la película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China * Peruru en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños * Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio * Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos * Tom Misaki (Eiko Yamada) y Armand Callahan (Mie Suzuki) en Supercampeones: La seleccion mundial juvenil (1986) Series de televisión Jake Farrow *Rex Powers en Victorious *Rex Powers en Victorious: Loca de frustración *Rex Powers en Victorious: La Arruina Bailes Joseph Morgan *Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson en Los originales (2013-presente) *Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros (2011-2014) Brandon Mychal Smith *Nico Harris en Sunny, entre estrellas *El mismo en Jugando por el mundo Nicholas D'Agosto *West Rosen en Héroes (2007) *Chris (1979) en Caso cerrado (2004) [[Chace Crawford|'Chace Crawford']] * Chica Indiscreta - Nate Archibald (2007-2012) * Gossip Girl: Retrospectiva - Nate Archibald (2013) Jay Baruchel ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?: * Alex ("El Relato de los Dados del Cráneo") * Ross Doyle ("El Relato de la Sombra Andante") * Jason Midas ("El Relato de la Trampa del Tiempo") Otros * Ja'mie (Chris Lilley) en Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada * Vincent Keller (Jay Ryan) en La bella y la bestia * Charles Deveaux joven (Edwin Hodge) en Héroes * Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney) en Chicago en llamas * Chin Ho Kelly (Daniel Dae Kim) en Hawaii Cinco-0 * Neal Caffrey (Matt Bomer) en Cuello blanco * Voces diversas en El mentalista * Howard Wolowitz (Simon Helberg) en La teoría del Big Bang * Insertos, Logan Fell (Chris Johnson), Nicklaus Mikaelson (Joseph Morgan) en Diarios de vampiros * Eric Forman (Topher Grace) en El show de los 70 * Gary Thorpe en Las travesuras de mi hermana * Adam Knight (Ian Somerhalder) en Smallville (2004) * Voces diversas en Mentes criminales * Dabney Hooper en Malcolm * Arthur Curry, Trevor y Stuart Campbell (Ryan McDonell) en Smallville * Paul Buchanan (Sean Astin) en Monk * Frank Buffay, Jr. (Giovanni Ribisi) en Amigos * Zhane/Silver Ranger (Justin Nimmo) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger (Ricardo Medina Jr.) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje * Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) * Alfonzo Gomez en El retador * Profesor Z en El colegio del agujero negro * Varios personajes en Escalofríos * Varios personajes en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * T.J. Taylor (2da voz) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Simon Tassel en Los socios de la ley * Sam Winchester en Sobrenatural * Zach Stevens en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Lester Hashey en Band of Brothers * Matt McNamara en Nip/Tuck * Mark King en No culpes al koala * Anuciador en 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove * Dan Patch en Hellcats * Eddie McDowd en Vida de perros * Jeff Woodcock (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe * Archie en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voz de Baile Improvisado en ICarly * Billy en American Horror Story: Asylum * Director de MTV/Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh * Cam (Kristopher Turner) en Sueños de Hollywood * Peter Russo (Corey Stoll) en House of Cards * Juaquin Prietto (Isahia Lehtinen) en Level Up * Lost ** Interno (David Ely) (2ª temporada, ep. 26) ** Chet (James Huang) (3ª temporada, ep. 58) ** Asistente de vuelo (Shawn Lathrop) (6ª temporada, ep. 104) * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Miniseries * Esteban (Michael Legge) (ep. 10) en La Biblia * Atreyu (Tyler Hynes) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin Telenovelas Brasileñas Alexandre Nero *Terêncio en Ciudad Paraíso *Gilmar / Luís Eustáquio da Silva en Escrito en las estrellas *Baltazar Fonseca en Fina estampa *Stênio Alencar en La Guerrera Sergio Marone *Ceceu en El clon *Rafael en Como una ola *Miguel en Cobras y Lagartos *Humberto en Paraíso tropical Ricardo Tozzi *Komal en India, una historia de amor *Douglas en Insensato corazón *Fabian/Ignacio en Encantadoras Joaquim Lopes *Carlos en Las cariocas *Josué en Dinosaurios y Robots *Lucindo en Laberintos del Corazón Thiago Luciano *Ivan en Alma gemela *Paulito en El profeta Otros personajes * Fred en Mujeres apasionadas (Pedro Furtado) * Paulo César en Celebridad (Paulo Vilhena) * Juan Manuel en Señora del destino (Heitor Martinez) * Mocamba en Niña Moza * Sandro en Siete pecados (Darlan Cunha) * Feliz en Dos caras (Humberto Guerra) * Felipe en Belleza pura (Gustavo Leão) * Cassio en Acuarela del amor (Marco Pigossi) * Pink en Cuna de Gato (Mauricio Machado) * Edgar Vieira en Lado a Lado (Thiago Fragoso) * Daniel en Rastros de Mentiras (Rodrigo Andrade) * Laerte en La Sombra de Helena (Gabriel Braga Nunes) Dramas coreanos * Jang Sae Hoon en El Fénix * King Jungjong en Una joya en el palacio * Oh Dae San / Lee Joon Hee en Cinderella man * Cha Seung Pyo en Dating Agency: Cyrano Videojuegos * Samsagaz Gamyi - Lego: El Señor de los Anillos * Tom Riddle - Harry Potter for Kinect * Benjamin Carmine - Gears of War 2 * Benjamin Carmine - Gears of War 3 * Gear CGO - Gears of War 3 * Grunts / Elites / Brutes - Halo 3 * Grunts / Elites / Brutes - Halo 3: ODST * Ajay Ghale - Far Cry 4 Locución * Helados Holanda - Voz de Max (Max Inicia) (promo: Max Apolo Pintalengua) (2014) Dirección de doblaje * Dragon Ball Z Kai (ep. 1-54) * Brüno (doblaje de Sony) * Doraemon (temporadas 2-4) * T.U.F.F. Puppy * A Diarista * El mentalista * Punisher: Zona de guerra * La mansión Wolfberg * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia * Chica indiscreta (Episodio 112) * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 * Playing house Adaptaciòn * Dragon Ball Z Kai Interprete * Isla de mutantes- Tema de Entrada (Junto a Eduardo Garza y Enrique Madrid) * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto- Tema de Entrada Premios * Premio Bravo (23a. entrega de premios): Como mejor actor de doblaje en caracterización y dificultad de personajes. Curiosidades *El actor Irwin Daayán recibio el Premio Bravo como mejor actor de doblaje en caracterización y dificultad de doblaje el dia 19 de noviembre de 2014, el premio le fue dado Candiani Dubbing Studios. Daayán, Irwin Daayán, Irwin Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Colaboradores